


I'll be your lighthouse (let me light your way)

by Seito



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Canonical Character Death, Dad!Cor, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Whump, adding more tags along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Gladio leaves for the Tempering Grounds. But before he goes, he sends Cor as back up to Noctis, Prompto and Ignis. So the team is still a four man band, things should go a lot smoother… right?





	I'll be your lighthouse (let me light your way)

“Alright, who wants to explains what's going on?” Cor gruffly asked.

All he had gotten was an early morning voicemail from Gladio requesting that he meet Noctis at Vesperpool. Cor was annoyed; there was enough to do without him having to drop everything to check up on his King. Still, it must have been important. He knew the boys could take care of themselves. If they were requesting his assistance then perhaps the job was a bit more dangerous and they did need the backup.

(It was a good sign that they were asking for help and not just recklessly rushing in. Most likely Ignis’ idea.)

He didn’t expect to arrive in Vesperpool three days later just in time to see Noctis get mauled by Cockatrice.

Cor felt his heart skip a beat, crossing the field in a few mere steps, slicing through it in a swift stroke.

“Cor,” Noctis said, wearily, already back on his feet.

Cor grimaced at the blood spilling from Noctis’ forehead. A limp in his leg suggested a twisted ankle. The tattered remains of Ignis’ shirt suggested something sharp had come dangerously close to stabbing Ignis through the heart. Prompto a few feet away, looking dazed and confused, like he had a concussion. The battlefield was littered with MT parts, a Gigatoad corpse several feet away and judging by the feathers, at least a Basilisk and a set of Chickatrice corpses lurking somewhere too. The grass was dark, charred and smoking, a fire spell, several fire spells, were dropped

“Where’s Gladio?” Cor asked. The last member of their merry band was nowhere in sight.

“Marshal,” Ignis said, leaning against a stone to support himself as Noctis wandered over to dump a potion on Prompto. “Gladio said he had business to take care of. I’m glad he had the foresight to call you.”

Business to take care of? Doing what? What could Gladio possibly be doing that he would leave the group?

“MTs ambushed us,” Noctis said, sounding so drained. “We got overwhelmed by them and I ordered a retreat. Except we ran straight into a Cockatrice flock and the fighting drew in a Gigatoad. Then the MTs caught up.”

Cor winced. A three way battle and no Gladio to deal the heaviest damage.

“Alright,” Cor said. “Any other questions can wait. There was a haven nearby. We’re going there and tending all of your wounds. And we aren’t leaving until everyone is back to 100%.” He didn’t care why they were here in Vesperpool, but it could wait.

As a testament to how exhausted they were, the boys merely nodded and let Cor lead the way. The silence was eerily; the quirky preppy banter he witnessed in Keycatrich was completely gone. A ball of uneasy discomfort grew in Cor’s chest. Hopefully, this silence was because of their exhaustion.

They stumbled onto the haven. Noctis barely put up a protest as Cor fussed over him. His wounds weren’t life threatening, but were, frankly, extensive. And Noctis wavered, trapped in stasis, completely spent of his magic. Cor would see in his mind eye that Noctis had probably warped all over the battlefield, pulling Ignis and Prompto out of danger, and unleashing spell after spell.

Cor managed to coax Noctis into taking a Hi-Elixir before Noctis completely passed out, leaning against Prompto who looked like he was just seconds from dropping like Noctis had.

“How are you doing Prompto?” Cor asked.

Prompto blinked at him, eyes still a glassy. “Okay sir. Mostly just sore. The Gigatoad hit me pretty hard, sent me flying. Made my head spin and well, aiming wasn’t a good idea, sir.”

Another potion probably wouldn’t help. The first one Noctis had given him would have healed as much as it could. Rest would be more helpful at this point. Cor gave him a squeeze on the shoulder and let Prompto nod off, slumping against Noctis.

Cor turned to the last member of the retinue and found Ignis had gone through the trouble of setting up the tent.

“Ignis,” Cor said. “I could have done that.”

“The sooner the tent went up, the sooner we could all sleep,” Ignis said.

Of the three of them, Ignis looked to be in the best shape. But his clothes told a completely different story.

Ignis grimaced, following his gaze. “An MT stabbed me straight through the chest before Basilisk clawed the both of us. Thankfully, Noctis had a phoenix down that I live to see another day.”

Ah. An uneasy uncertainty was reflected in Ignis’ eyes, no doubt trying to come to terms that he had come very close to dying just a few minutes ago. In that sense, letting Ignis set up the tent was probably more of a comfort for him, to do something that was routine and easy.

Cor nodded. “Go change,” he said. “I’ll bring those two into the tent and you three can sleep off the battle.”

“But-” Ignis started to protested.

“Rest, Ignis,” Cor said in a tone that bore no argument. “Whatever it is, be it question or objectives, it can wait. None of you three are in any shape to be doing anything. Sleep.”

The fight drained away from Ignis. “Yes sir,” he said tiredly, slipping into the tent.

Cor waited five minutes before he move Prompto and Noctis into the tent. Ignis set out the beding, already asleep in one corner. With some careful maneuvering, Cor got them into the tent, zipping it closed.

Then he took a seat out on the haven. It would be hours before the sun set. That meant he had time to piece together where the hell Gladio went and why the boys were in Vesperpool of all places.

Without another wasted second, he pulled out his phone and called Monica.

-.-.-

Day turned to night, night turned to dawn. Cor had dozed lightly through the night, keeping watch.

The boys had slept without stirring, clearly the exhaustion they were carrying had been days old.

Monica had filled him on the details since the last time he had gotten in contact with her. Regis’ boat wasn’t sailable, but Cid was fixing her up. All that was missing was mythril, the reason why the boys were here in Vesperpool.

But Gladio…

Apparently, Gladio had split off from the boys right before that. While Noctis and the others headed here to Vesperpool to obtain the mythril, Gladio went off… somewhere. Iris had no clue where her brother went. On top of that, Gladio wasn’t answering his phone. Hopefully, once they were more recovered, one of the boys would have a more concrete answer.

Cor had half a mind to chew Gladio out once he came back. Honestly, what could have been so important that Gladio had left the group? If it was something critical, such rescuing someone or an injury that required Gladio to stay back, no one should be in the dark.

“Cor.”

Cor gave a small nod. “Good morning, Your Majesty.”

It felt odd to call his Prince, now King, that; a title that had been attached to Regis for nearly thirty years. Judging by the conflicted look on Noctis’ face, he felt similar.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be the first person up,” Cor said. Given the state of everyone's injuries, he figured Noctis would be the last up, even putting aside the Lucis Caelum’s love of sleep.

Noctis gave a nonchalant shrug. But Cor could clearly see he was hiding something.

“Noctis,” Cor said firmly. Were his injuries still bothering him? Perhaps he was hungry? Stasis was a wreck on the body, consuming so much energy.

“I’ve been trying to make Ignis’ job easier,” Noctis said quietly, looking away. “Since Gladio left, he’s been stressing a bit more. Waking up without probing, helping with the clean up and breakfast. Been doing that before Gladio left, but really had to step up once he did.”

Cor felt both the swell of pride and mourn the loss of the last of Noctis’ youth. He was growing as man, and it both heartening to witness and so damning that Noctis had been forced to step up instead of being allowed to grow naturally into it.

It also gave Cor the perfect opening.

“Where did Gladio go?” Cor asked.

Here, Noctis fidgeted. His apprehension clear on his face. “Don't know,” he finally relented. “All he said was that he had important business, that we would need to do this mythril hunt without him.”

Cor openly gaped, jaw slackening, stunned beyond words. That was… He didn't have a good word to summarize his feelings. Cor knew Gladio, he knew how much pride Gladio had in his position as Noctis’ Shield. For Noctis, not just his friend, but Gladio's King, not to know where he went did not bold well.

“And you were okay with that?” Cor asked.

Noctis frowned, just ever so slightly, looking like the sullen prince he was. “No,” he admitted. “But it was important, to him. Could have ordered him to stay but…”

He trailed off, looking a little lost. Cor mentally cursed in his head. In this regard, Noctis was very much Regis’ son. Regis didn't believe in keeping his loved ones caged up. It was why Cor had free reign to leave Insomnia.

But the difference between Cor and Gladio was that Cor's King had been safely hidden in Insomnia’s walls under the ever watchful eye of Clarus and dozens of trained guards with him. Here, now? Niflheim was everywhere. MTs dropped from air, hunting Noctis. There wasn't a magical wall protecting Noctis, no army of guards to assist.

Gladio was the heaviest hitter of the group. Ignis was deadly with his blades, true, but Ignis’ skill set was to hit swiftly and accurately. Ignis’ role was to handle any would be assailants who snuck too close. At most one or two people, the swift and deadly Hand of the King. The same went for Prompto who was range support. Frankly, out in the wild, against fiends and daemons and MTs troopers, both Ignis and Prompto were ill equip. It wasn’t a belittlement of their skills, Cor knew they were far more capable, but the terrain and pack fighting put them at the disadvantage.

On the other hand, Noctis, the jack of all trades, heavy hitter, support, healer, black mage, all wrapped into one and only trapped by the limitation of his own magic, would thrive in this type of battleground. Lucis Caelum magic was meant to take on armies after all. The only problem with that was Noctis was the person they were supposed to be _protecting_.

Gladio who was far more capable of mowing down multiple enemies with a single sweep of his broadsword, whose primary role was protecting Noctis as his Shield, should have been the one carrying this group. What could have possibly been so important that Gladio would have walked away? Gladio had to have known what kind of danger he was putting his friends, his _King_ into by leaving? Not to mention the team dynamics had to be a mess. The boys were trained together as a _unit_.

(Cor was going to destroy Gladio when he got back, give him such an asskicking that Clarus would be proud.)

Cor took a bracing breath. “Very well. So mythril?”

Noctis latched on to the subject change. “Talcott did the research. It’s supposed to be around here in Vesperpool.”

“Steyliff Grove probably,” Cor said with a heavy sigh. He was not going to curse Gladio for this particular information, there was no way he could have known. (Or maybe he did and that was why he had called Cor.) The very idea of letting Noctis go into Steyliff Grove without adequate firepower was terrifying.

“Steyliff Grove?” Noctis asked.

“Ruins from Solheim,” Cor said. “Water represents death in Solheimian culture and they paid tribute to the dead there. It’s not that far from here, not even a thirty minute walk.”

Noctis nodded. “Right. We’ll check there.”

“But not until you all are fully recovered,” Cor said with narrowed eyes. And maybe even a rest day or two. When was the last time they had relaxed?

“But-” Noctis said.

“No,” Cor said. “It can wait. Even if it can’t, we’ll find another way to get you to Altissia, even if we have to commander an Imperial Airship.”

He tapped Noctis on the chest, right over his heart. “It isn’t worth it if you die in the process, Noctis. Nor if we lose Ignis or Prompto too.”

Noctis’ expression twisted, haunted, as he threw a look at the tent where Prompto and Ignis still slept.

“Right,” Noctis said. “Right.”

Just what kind of troubles had these boys gotten into since Cor left them to put such an expression like on Noctis’ face?

“So, now breakfast,” Cor said. “Got any food stored in Armiger or do I have to go hunt for something?”

Noctis pulled, the cooking stove materializing and several ingredients following after.

“Sandwiches?” Noctis asked.

“Sure,” Cor said. “If you’re feeling up for it, you can help me cut everything.”

They made short work of the ingredients. Cor wasn’t a cook like Ignis, but sandwiches were something he could handle. By the time they were done, Ignis had stirred. He stepped out of the tent just in time for Noctis to hand him a cup of Ebony. Prompto followed shortly, surprised to be the last one up.

“Man, I got up after Noctis,” Prompto lightly joked. “The shame.”

His eyes fluttered rapidly, spending more time closed than open.

“Light sensitivity, Prompto?” Cor asked.

“Yes, sir,” Prompto said. “I can handle it. No worry.”

“We’re not leaving this haven until you all are back to 100%,” Cor repeated firmly.

“What Cor said,” Noctis agreed, backing him up.

Prompto frowned and Ignis looked like he was readied to protest, but Noctis was King and thus to his decision they bowed.

Cor channeled his inner Mother Weskham and fussed over them. Prompto reacted like a skittish pup, surprised by the attention Cor had turned on him and the quiet conversation to keep him engaged. Noctis was clearly still drained that he barely put up a token protest. By the time the dishes were down, Noctis sank into his chair, looking ready to past out. Ignis, tried repeatedly to help out only for Cor to block him. Coping mechanism or not, Cor didn’t need Ignis running himself more ragged trying to help. Instead Cor tossed a sudoku book at Ignis, something Cor had picked up at the last outpost he had visited to pass the time, and soon Ignis was lost in the logic puzzles, pencil quietly scratching.

The rest of the day and night passed as quietly. By mid afternoon the following the day, Cor was mostly satisfied. The tension in Noctis’ shoulder had loosen and he didn’t look like he was ready to fall over. The lost look in Ignis eyes had faded and Prompto’s headache and light sensitivity had finally ebbed away. The quirky banter that Cor had been missing had begun to fill in the air. A good sign that they were as ready as they were going to be.

“Alright, looks like you three are healthy enough. We’ll head to Steyliff Grove,” Cor said.

“Is that wise?” Ignis asked. “We don’t have much daylight left to explore.”

“This is the best time,” Cor said. “The entrance to Steyliff Grove won’t even open until dusk. By the time we break down camp and head over, it should be open.”

Noctis nodded. “Okay, let’s go.”

-.-.-

“My, my, still a four man band,” Ardyn purred. “It’s seems you’ve traded up, Prince Noctis.”

Cor scowled, glowering at Chancellor. Just what would he doing here?

“He’s been following us,” Ignis murmured quietly. “Helping us for some reason.”

_**What**_. What kind of game was he playing? Why would the Chancellor of Niflheim be helping them out?

His hand twitched, more than ready to draw Kotetsu and behead the scumbag.

“What are you doing here?” Noctis asked flatly.

Ardyn grinned. “Oh just lending a helping hand, with my Imperial friends. Let’s discuss why you’re here. Hmm… it can’t be archaeology. Mythril perhaps?”

Cor leveled a frosty glare at Ardyn. How exactly did he know about that? “None of your business,” he said.

“So cold,” Ardyn said, placing a hand over his chest. “Perhaps I shouldn’t let you have any Mythril. It’s a precious resource, you see. We can’t let just anyone get their hands on it, not certainly ungrateful soldiers.”

“Sure,” Noctis said. His words dripping with sarcasm.. “But I bet you’ll still help us get our hands on some, right?”

Ardyn let loose a scandalized gasp. “I never said that.”

Cor growled harder. He placed himself firmly between Noctis and Ardyn, not liking the way the other man edged closer and closer to Noctis.

“What a fierce guard dog you’ve picked up,” Ardyn said. “Or is it a guard kitty cat?”

The urge to behead Ardyn was overwhelming. “Perhaps, you would like a demonstration of how sharp my claws really are,” Cor said.

Ardyn’s eyes glittered. “You’re welcome to try, Marshal.”

“Chancellor.”

“Ah, my dear Commodore Highwind,” Ardyn said, turning with a large sweeping gesture. “Apologies for making you wait, here are the new recruits.”

Commodore Highwind gave a derisive snort. “Recruits right,” she said, clearly not believing him.

“I’ll leave you five to it,” Ardyn said. “Have fun, boys.”

“Aranea,” Noctis said warily.

They knew her?

“So, you’re the “new recruits” they sent over for “special training”. I would say nice cover, but when you got Cor the Immortal with you, that blows whatever cover you got,” Aranea said.

“So infamous to even the reaches of Niflheim,” Prompto said lightly.

“One man army,” Aranea said. “We’ve lost battalions to the Immortal here.”

Cor merely arched an eyebrow.

“The strong and silent type, I see. Alright, let’s get this show on the road,” Aranea said with a wave of her hand. “I’m being paid to escort you after all. Just watch yourself in there.”

The sky was already a deep orange. Cor could already see the lights that all Solheim ruins had light up. The entrance was open. He stalked forward, keeping an eye on Aranea.

“Let’s get this over with,” he said.

The sooner they got the mythril, the sooner Cor could get the boys as far away from these Niflheim soldiers and that creepy shady Chancellor.

-.-.-

“We’ve arrived in Lestallum,” Aranea announced. Her ship groaned, opening the hatch door. “Sounds like a spot of trouble’s popped up at the power plant. Wish I could help, but I’m powerless to do anything I’m not ordered to to. I’ll leave the keeping of the peace to you.”

Cor felt his lips twitch at Aranea’s brash words. Their little trip into Steyliff Grove had been illuminating for many reasons. Aranea had freely and willingly given them valuable intel on Niflheim’s armies. Her quick wit and skills were impressive. He could see why she had been so successful as a mercenary and if the boys had convinced her to leave that army, then they would be depriving Niflheim of a very talented commodore.

Though... the information she provided on what Niflheim was doing with the daemons and their magitech soldiers.

Looked like Cor was going to have breach that topic with Prompto soon. Once Gladio returned and before he left. Prompto deserved that much.

…

Cor mentally winced. Prompto wasn’t the only one who deserved truth.

Noctis.

Was he such a coward that was he was going to let his King walk away from him without even the slightest warning… _again_?

No.

No more regrets. Noctis deserved to know and from what Cor witness these past few days, Noctis was growing rapidly into the young man Cor always believed he would become. Gone was that angry sullen Prince and instead the King was walking tall. Noctis deserved to know and Cor already buried one king with these secrets.

“Of course,” Ignis said.

“You can count on us,” Prompto said with cheer.

Aranea smirked. “Good luck boys.”

They hopped out of her ship, landing on the ground. Cor was the last one to leave. “Give what the boys said some thought Aranea,” he said.

Aranea waved her hand dismissively. “What leaving the army? Already did, old man. Now scat, go babysit the brats.”

Cor snorted. “Don’t get killed out there Aranea,” he said, jumping out.

“I could say the same but that would be pointless, wouldn’t it, Immortal?”

Such sass. He really did hope she was survived. And looking at the ways the boys were trying to suppressed their smiles, it looked like he wasn’t the only one who had a positive impression of her.

“Let’s go,” Noctis said. “We have to find Holly.”

-.-.-

“Lovin’ that outfit, Noct!” Prompto teased, letting out a sharp whistle.

“Why don’t you wear one,” Noctis grumbled, tucking at the power suit.

“Well, that’s the only one. And if anyone stands a fighting chance in there, it’s you,” Ignis said.

Not for lack of Cor trying. He would have gladly traded places with Noctis. But the suit was just too restrictive and just didn’t quite fit Cor’s broad frame. The very idea of sending Noctis in there, alone, was making his skin crawl.

Noctis huffed but turned to head inside the power plant.

“Don’t worry,” Holly said. “There’s another hunter waiting for him on the inside.”

That told Cor nothing about the quality of the backup Noctis was getting.

He grumbled, trying to reassure himself that Noctis was a capable fighter (he knew that, he had seen it with his own two eyes) and could definitely handle a few daemons by himself.

(Of course, he had told himself that Regis could handle whatever trick or trap Niflheim was going to throw at him during the peace treaty, and still his King went and died on him with Cor trapped outside of the wall.)

“Protective aren’t you?” Holly teased.

Cor scowled. “I’ve known these brats since they were babes.”

“Gotcha,” Holly said. “You’re always gonna think they’re kids that need protecting, no matter how much they grow up.”

In not so many words, but yes.

“Not me,” Prompto said with a wistful but happy chirp. “I came along later.”

“Prompto, I held you in my arms when you were one,” Cor said plainly. There, the cat out of the bag. Sure the reasoning why would have to come later, but he was counting on Prompto’s curiosity to not let Cor walk away without telling him the truth.

And if not Prompto’s curiosity, then Ignis’. Because Cor definitely remembered the amount of trouble Ignis used to get in because he just ‘had to’ know something. Why was the sky blue? How did people build buildings? How made the lights turned on? Cor was sure that 90% of Noctis’ useless (and sometimes not so useless) trivia knowledge was absorbed via osmosis thanks to Ignis’ curiosity and constantly asking questions when they were kids.

(As Ignis grew up, he learned how to just look up the answer to the question he had, but that curiosity had never exactly faded.)

Judging by the calculating gleam in Ignis’ eyes, Cor had caught Ignis’ attention.

Cor waited as patiently as he could, heart pounding despite his relaxed stance. He heard Noctis exchange a few lighthearted quips (that boy) over the radio and Holly’s panic as the damage of to the reactor began to escalate. The cackling glee of the daemons slowly turned to anguished screams, the ringing of metal clashing, and the heavy breaths of Noctis continued to pour out of the radio.

‘He'll be fine,’ he told himself. ‘He’ll be fine.”

It wasn’t before long Noctis had sent an all clear and he and the other hunter came tumbling out of the power plant.

Holly let loose a sigh of relief. “The levels are back to normal,” she said. She waved at the them. “Hey you two thanks for your hard work.”

“No problem,” Noctis said, pulling off the helmet.

“Happy to help,” the other hunter said, pulling off his helmet as well.

“Not every day you get a Prince and the Head Hunter himself to help out with some daemon hunting,” Holly said with a wink.

“Dave,” Cor said, surprised. “You’re the other hunter.”

Dave smiled. “Marshal. Yeah, was in the area following up on the intel you have handed over when Holly asked for help. Didn’t know these were your boys.”

“Yeah, they’re mine,” Cor said. His to protect.

A squeak from Prompto drew his attention. Cor turned to see all three of them blushed and looked away from Cor. What caused that reaction?

“As promised, here’s the mythril,” Holly said, handing over mythril to Noctis.

“Thanks,” Noctis said.

“With this, we can head back to Cape Caem,” Ignis said. He pushed up his glasses in careful thought. “Hopefully Gladio will have returned as well.”

Yes. Cor was looking forward to having a small chat with Gladio.

“Thank you,” Cor said to Holly.

Holly smiled. “Nah, thank you. Have a safe trip and tell Cid I said hi.”

Onward to Cape Caem.

-.-.-

“Cor? What… did you mean you held me when I was one?”

Cor put down his sudoku book. They had arrived at Spelcray Haven just as the sun was setting. Cape Caem was just another hour away, but no one wanted to push it and chance that they were going to run into daemons. There weren’t many places to retreat too along the coast line; it would have been easy to get trapped. No, it was far better to set up camp and start again in the morning.

To Noctis’ delight, there was fishing spot just within reach of the haven’s protective glow and he set out to catch them dinner for the night.

Overall, a nice relaxing evening to unwind. Given the last few days they had, trapping through Steyliff Grove and dealing with daemons in Lestallum’s power plant, the down time was greatly appreciated.

So Cor was hardly surprised that Prompto waited until after dinner was cooked, the dishes done, at the lull hour where it was still just a little early to go bed but too late to start anything, to ask the question that was probably burning in Prompto’s mind since this morning.

“It’s just… you never mentioned that before and my parents never said they knew you,” Prompto rambled on. “How do you even know my parents?”

Cor paused, trying to figure out the best to break this information to Prompto.

“You’re adopted, you know that right?” Cor asked.

Prompto bit his lip. “Yeah, kinda hard to miss when neither of my parents are blond.”

“I oversaw your adoption,” Cor said.

“That… doesn’t make sense,” Ignis said with a frown. “Crownsguard isn’t involved with child services that intensively.”

“Special case. I’m the one who found Prompto,” Cor said. “Brought you back to Lucis and found a couple willing to take you in. That’s how I know your parents.”

“Found me?” Prompto asked, paling. Even in the fire light, he was looking a ghastly white. “Then-”

“Prompto, you okay?” Noctis asked, reaching out. “You’re turning pale.”

“I- yeah, Cor?” Prompto let out a distress whine.

Cor nodded. ‘Rip it off like a bandaid,’ he told himself. “Yes, Prompto. I know why you have that thing on your wrist.”

“Thing on his wrist?” Noctis asked sharply. “His wristband? What about it?”

“It’s not-” Prompto whispered, hunching and curling into himself. “It’s…” He fumbled, pulling off the wristband and held out his wrist for Noctis and Ignis to see.

“Prompto?” Noctis asked.

“That’s a barcode,” Ignis said flatly.

Prompto just sat there, blinking rapidly, a few tears sliding down his cheeks. “W-What am I?” he asked, fearful.

“You’re Prompto Argentum,” Cor said firmly. “Nothing can change that.”

He let out a sigh. Regis was gone. Insomnia was gone. He had no reason to keep this a secret any longer.

“It was a mission to the Empire to find out more about their MT program,” Cor said. “The goal of the mission was to figure out how they were producing them and what kind of weakness we could exploit to stop them. I failed that mission because shortly after I broke into one of their labs, I found a toddler strapped to a table, dozens of tubs connected to it, and couldn’t bear the thought of abandoning that child there.”

He still remembered it like it was yesterday. There was the scent of decay in the air, like something rotting, foul and dying. There was something terribly wrong in this facility. Machines quietly whirled and hummed, an uneasy quiet engulfing the building. Only a skeleton crew remained, MTs roamed the halls on alert, key personnel and the few scientists who didn't know the meaning of sleep.

Cor had expected it to be a quick in and out. Monica was waiting for him for him at the nearby haven, they had a detailed enough map of the facility that would hopefully lead to the payload and a key card Cor lifted from a scientist just minutes ago as they left.

He never expected to enter the lab and discover a toddler wailing, hooked up to so many machines.

“I was supposed to leave you,” Cor said, still lost in the memories. “The mission to get intel was more important and certainly didn't call for rescuing one toddler.”

“Why didn't you?” Prompto asked, anguish twisted on his face.

“I'm soft,” Cor said with a nonchalant scoff. As if these three hadn't figured that out. As if Cid probably hadn't told them thousands of stories. As if any of their family members Regis, Clarus, Renatus, had they survived, could have told them.

As if Cor hadn't decided nineteen years ago that, after his King, he would lay down his life for these babies who barely came up to his knees.

“And it certainly didn't help that right before that mission, I had another toddler who would only fall asleep and stay asleep when I carried him, who insisted I stay and started crying whenever I left the room,” Cor said flatly, looking at Noctis.

Noctis coughed, turning red. “I don't remember that.”

“You were one,” Cor said. “Aulea thought it was hilarious and Regis went crying to Clarus about how his son wouldn’t let him carrying him and that you liked me better.”

Regis wailed about it for months. Aulea had said “You’ve been guarding his crib for months, Cor. You _volunteered_ to do it. Of course he’s attached to you!”

Monica, of course, still had pictures of the time Cor had to carry Noctis everywhere. It was her “Reminder that I'm not allowed to kill you for your stupid stunts because you're the Prince's favorite” photo.

Blatant lies everywhere.

“So yes,” Cor said, redirecting the conversation back to its original track. “I wasn't about to leave you behind. Scooped you up, Monica yelled for days and we did a very long trek back to Insomnia. The doctors examined you, you were as far as they could tell, a normal healthy baby boy. We had no idea why they were experimenting on you.”

“So… I’m an MT,” Prompto said, voice breaking. “And… Aranea… she said that MTs were made from daemons. Am I going to turn into a daemon?”

He looked so small, looking like he wanted the ground to swallow him up.

“No,” Cor said. “Healthy baby boy remember. I don’t know how Niflheim turns daemons into MTs but whatever the process, I got you out of there before they could do anything.”

“But you don’t know for sure,” Prompto protested weakly. “I’m still one of them.”

“No, you’re not,” Noctis said. “You’re Prompto Argentum. Who cares where you were born?”

“I don’t see you turning against us. Not now, or ever,” Ignis said.

“You’re still the nerd who likes takes photographs, way too obsessed with chocobos,” Noctis said.

“An excellent sous chef,” Ignis added. “And quite the handy mechanic. Not to mention the steller math grades, unlike a certain Prince.”

“Ignis!” Noctis shot off, looking betrayed.

“Far too cheerful in the morning,” Cor deadpanned. “But a good marksman.”

“And you’re never going to beat my top score in Justice Monsters Five,” Noctis said.

“Hey! I will one day!” Prompto snapped.

Noctis snickered. “You keep telling yourself that, Prompto.” He reached out to grab Prompto’s wrist gently. “This? This is just an unfortunate birthmark. We don’t care where you came from. You’re Lucian, you’re a Crown City’s citizen, you’re Prompto, you’re my best friend. This doesn’t change anything.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” Ignis said. “You’re one of us and I’m afraid you won’t be getting rid of us anytime soon.”

Prompto sniffled. “Thanks guys.”

Cor smiled to himself. Good. He always knew the boys would react positively to Prompto’s little secret. Hopefully this will settle some of the anxiety that Prompto always seemed to carry.

Now he just had to work up the courage to tell Noctis the secret that had been kept from him his entire life.

-.-.-

“What do you mean he isn’t back?” Noctis asked with an angry hiss.

Iris flinched.

“Shit, sorry, Iris,” Noctis said, shoulders slumping. “I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

They had finally pulled into Cape Caem. The mythril was gladly handed over to Cid who announced it would only take another day or two for him to finish the repairs. The problem was that Gladio had yet to return.

“It’s fine,” Iris said. Her voice wavered though; her eyes looking watery. “He hasn’t returned any of my calls. They started going straight to voicemail a few days ago. I’m worried, Noct.”

“It’s been over two weeks,” Ignis said. “Even with travel, wherever he was going, he would have reached his destination.”

“Do you… do you think that something happened?” Prompto asked, worried.

Iris let out an upset hiccup. Her hands flew to her mouth, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Prompto flailed his arms. “I’m sure he’s fine. Gladio’s strong.”

Noctis looked furious. “I don’t know _where_ he went,” he said, mostly to himself. He sunk into the nearby chair and squeezed his eyes shut. “Luna is waiting for us in Altissia.”

“Enough,” Cor said. “What’s done is done.”

There was root of the problem, summed up in Noctis’ two sentences. Even if Gladio was in trouble, they had no idea where in Lucis he went and he wasn’t returning any phone calls. Just as importantly, Lady Lunafreya was waiting for Noctis in Altissia and the longer she stayed there, putting off the rite until Noctis arrived, the closer to danger she got and with no allies of her own beyond her Messengers.

Noctis would have to choose. Gladio or Lady Lunafreya.

“What do we do?” Prompto asked.

“Noct?” Iris whispered.

Noctis’ expression twisted with both anger and grief. The exhaustion Cor thought he had chased away, the same haunted look he had seen in Noctis’ eyes when he arrived in Vesperpool had returned with full force.

“Gladio has until Cid is done with the repairs,” Noctis said finally. “We’ll look for him Iris, but there’s no way to search all of Lucis for him. If he isn’t back by the time Cid is done, we’ll have to leave for Altissia without him. Between Gladio and Luna, Luna is the one we know for sure in trouble.”

“I understand,” Iris whispered. She frowned, still looking upset. Her shoulders were shaking with unfallen tears, a quiet grief clinging to her.

“Gladio can take care of himself,” Noctis reassured her.

“Yeah, when your brother returns be sure to yell at him for a long time for making you worried,” Prompto said.

Iris gave them a watery smile. She swiped at her eyes, trying to scrub away the tears. “Yeah, Gladdy is going to have make it up to me.”

“That’s the spirit,” Ignis said.

-.-.-

Try as he might, Cor couldn’t sleep. There was something just lingering at the tip of his tongue, something important he had forgotten but couldn’t place. It was settling uneasily in his gut, and it frustrated him that he couldn’t recall it.

Finally, he gave up on sleep, sitting up in the bed. Ignis and Prompto were sound asleep. But Noctis’ bed was empty.

Cor narrowed his eyes, trying to remember if he had seen Noctis come to bed at all. Where could have he gone?

Quietly, Cor crept out the bedroom. He peered over the rails, looking down at the kitchen and dining room, seeing the slow glow of light illuminating the room below.

There was Noctis, crouching over a notepad, scribbling away. Scattered around him were various equipments and supplies. Cor headed down the stairs.

“Your Majesty?”

A strike of pride hit Cor as Noctis had instantly summoned a dagger, on guard in less than a blink of an eye. Good. He didn’t let his reflexes drop just because he was indoors.

“Cor,” Noctis said. The dagger vanished back into armiger as he relaxed. “It’s late. Why are you up?”

“I could ask you the same,” Cor said. He gestured to the items laid out. “Are you taking inventory now?”

Noctis flinched. “I… I didn’t want Iris to worry, but I know Gladio hadn’t put his broadsword back in armiger for quite some time now. That’s not too bad of a sign because sometimes he just carries it as part of his training.”

Cor nodded. The weight of the broadsword was a great one. Carrying it alone was a good way to train up your muscles. The stronger your muscles, the more power you could put behind the attack. Well, that was true for any weapon, but even more so for broadswords who specialized in overwhelming power.

“I didn’t really take inventory before Gladio left, not a thorough one at least,” Noctis said. “I mean we restocked on the essentials, potions and bandages and I knew we had enough food, but not necessarily how much of everything.”

“But why now and not in the morning?” Cor asked.

“Because I just noticed that the package of Cup of Noodles that Gladio bought we left Lestallum with Iris to come here isn’t depleted,” Noctis said miserably. “And our food stocks have been dropping like normal, but I didn’t take in account that it should be dropping faster because of five people.”

That… was troubling.

“Perhaps Gladio has been replacing the food he eaten,” Cor suggested. “And no matter how much he likes it, you can’t eat Cup of Noodles every day.”

“Yeah…” Noctis said, trailing off as he look down. “But I wanted to make sure. So…”

“What can I do to help?” Cor asked.

Noctis blinked up at him, surprise. “You don't have to-”

“It'll go faster with two people,” Cor said.

He waited as Noctis carefully weigh his decision.

“Okay,” Noctis said. “I finished inventorying all the food and essentials. All that's left is the weapons.”

He waved his hand and all the items scattered across the dining room disappeared in a flash, the sound of crystals clinking in the air. They were replaced by the weapons, the entire armory laid out before them.

“I'll take the shields,” Cor said, grabbing a piece of paper.

“Did… did you use to do this with dad?” Noctis asked quietly, not looking up from the swords he was counting.

“No, Wes would insist on doing it and he was enough of a control freak that it was better to let him do it,” Cor grumbled. “Eventually there wasn't much need.”

“Wes?” Noctis asked.

Cor paused. “Have we never told you about Weskham?” he asked incredulously.

Had… Regis failed this badly? Had Cor? That Noctis didn't know the man who used to help Aulea change his diapers. That he didn't know the man who went on a frenzy cooking all of Noctis’ baby food.

Cid’s leaving had been brutal blow to their fire forged bonds. And there was still old hurts that Regis and Cid had that lingered, despite the hatchet burying they had done. Weskham's departure was under more mutual and friendly terms, but the timing had been poor, not even two years after Cid had broken ties with them. A betrayal in its own quiet way, not matter the apologies given. But Regis would have never kept his loved ones caged up, so Weskham left and Regis barely put up a fight.

And then… what? Cor realized with a morose thought that he couldn't recall the last time he had brought up Weskham to Clarus and Regis. Cid was always tiptoed around with Regis, but Cor had made frequent stops at Hammerhead when he went traveling outside to see him. Weskham… was so far away, the last time Cor had any communication with him was the phone call Cor made to wish him a happy 50th birthday.

(Add in Aulea's death and Cor realized they had lost too many people in too short of a time frame that the three of them, Regis, Clarus and himself must have subconsciously buried all mention of those three.)

Thirty years… thirty years and they were so broken and scattered apart. Regis and Clarus was dead. Weskham still in Altissia. Cid carrying regrets and Cor…? Cor was too young, too old, carrying ghosts and regrets, a coward still hiding behind the long shadows of his supposed fame and Regis’ decisions.

(He really needed to tell Noctis about the prophecy. But how do you tell a man, a boy really, just barely full grown that he was expected to die?)

“The name is familiar,” Noctis said slowly, breaking Cor's thoughts. “I think dad used to mention a Wes in a few of my bedtime stories.”

“Weskham was your father's Hand before he retired,” Cor said.

“Like Ignis?” Noctis asked.

“Like Ignis,” Cor confirmed. “I'm dreading those two meeting.” They were either going to get along like a house on fire or as well as oil and water. Either way, Cor was going to be as far away as possible when it happened. Or at least out of their target range.

“Why?” Noctis asked, tilting his head.

Right… Noctis was used to having Ignis’ sole focus on him. He would probably take to Wes’ mother hening like a duck to water with just the briefest of grumbling.

Cor who grew up as an orphan, chafed under the fussing. Sure it was nice, when he got sick, but overall he was so independent it was odd. But that was neither here nor there.

Besides…

“Can you imagine a world with two Ignis?” Cor asked.

Noctis shuddered. “Okay, I see your point. It'll be… efficient and like sharply dressed.”

“At least the food will be good,” Cor said dryly.

Noctis nodded in agreement. “There's that.”

“Forgive me if I decided to hide on the other side of the room when you three finally meet Weskham,” Cor said.

“I… you're coming with us?” Noctis asked, stunned.

Cor stopped his tallying to look at Noctis. “Yes,” he said with a frown. “Have I given you reason to believe I wouldn't be accompanying you to Altissia?”

Noctis quickly looked away. “No. Just… thought you were only going to accompany us to get the mythril. I figured since that was done, you were going to head out tomorrow to go back to tracking down what Niflheim was doing.”

“Admittedly, that was the original plan,” Cor said. “But that was working under the assumption that Gladio would be here when we arrive. As he currently isn't here, I will continue with you.”

Though honestly, even if Gladio was here, Cor might have gone with the boys anyways. He might have been a tad hasty in his judgement at Keycatrich. Oh sure, they were strong enough and worked fine as a unit. But well, Cor forgot to check their emotional stability and back then he had been reeling from loss of his connection to Regis and his own grief and anger to properly notice.

Cor still didn't like the exhaustion lingering in Noctis’ eyes, the stress Ignis seem to radiate and the anxiety that twisted Prompto up into knots. He definitely didn't like the news that the creepy Chancellor was following them around.

Ardyn alone was more than enough reason to keep traveling with the boys.

Noctis huffed, annoyed. Cor got the mental image of a fluffed up kitten. “I don't want you to come just because you think you need to protect us,” Noctis said. “If there are things that you're better off suited to do here, things to help the displaced Lucians, things to stop Niflheim in their tracks, I much rather you do that.”

“Sure we're missing some firepower without Gladio, but if you're needed elsewhere, go, Cor.”

There was his King. Thinking of his people first. Cor was unspeakably proud.

“I'm afraid you won't get rid of me that easily,” Cor said. “At this point, everything can be handled by Monica here or Dave.”

It might go faster if Cor stayed. He was, not to boast his skills, a one man army and taking down multiple daemons and bases by himself. As far as their knowledge went, Noctis had collected all the Royal Arms they had known about. (Except for the one in Costlemark Tower which, no, Cor was perfectly happy if Noctis never got that particular Royal Arm.)

Cor waited for Noctis’ response. If Noctis truly didn't want him to come, Cor would abide by his King's decision. (Well, to extent, because again _Ardyn_ was a major threat here. Cor would just find another reason to cross the ocean.)

What Noctis did next surprised him.

With a flick of his wrist, Noctis summoned a silver dagger. The crest of Lucis Caelum family at the hilt, the skull with the coat of arms. He handed the dagger out to Cor.

“I was going to offer this to you tomorrow morning. Had notes for both Ignis and Monica not to let you leave before I got up,” Noctis said.

He flushed a bright red, even in the dim light. “I um didn't notice back at Keycatrich but I did notice in Vesperpool. There wasn't any time back then, and I wasn't going to offer it with Ardyn lurking around. Meant to do it today, but I kinda forgot with Gladio not being here.”

Cor gently took the dagger. The Oath Dagger. Noctis… Noctis was offering him a connection to his Armiger.

“Are you sure?” Cor asked.

Connection to Armiger, true connection and not like Kingsglaive’s watered down version was saved for personal retainers. The most trusted of trusted. This was the connection that Noctis shared with Gladio, Ignis and Prompto.

Cor had shared a connection with Regis. But he _never_ expected Noctis to offer with Regis’ passing.

Noctis nodded. “I understand if you don't want to, cause of dad. But I want you to have full access to your abilities and not just be limited to your katana. I don't even know if you will get back your original abilities, considering dad and me could do very different things.”

Cor narrowed his eyes. “When did you even see my full abilities?”

They were rather destructive to the point where Cor didn't exactly use them in Insomnia. Noctis should have never been in a position to see them.

“It was pretty amazing when I was ten,” Noctis hedged quietly.

“...you were unconscious,” Cor said, remembering that incident far too clearly.

“I really wasn't,” Noctis said. “Too stunned to speak, yes. But not unconscious.”

“I'm surprised Regis didn't skin me alive for traumatizing you,” Cor said.

“Nah, dad said you could go even faster,” Noctis said with a bright laugh.

Of course Regis would say that. Cor resisted the urge to sigh heavily.

He took one more look at the silver dagger and made his decision. Cor kneeled. “It would be my honor to be counted among your personal retainers.”

Noctis swallowed hard. He took back the dagger and slice open the palm of his hand. “With crimson blood we tie this bond.”

Cor mimic the motion, slicing open the palm of his hand and grasped Noctis’ hand in a firm shake. The words fell from his lips easily.

“I swear this oath upon the Crystal’s light,  
I’ll be your Sword, razor sharp  
Cleave your enemies apart  
Til our hearts cease to beat,  
I will follow you, ever by your side  
Should I fail to uphold these words  
May Bahamut strike me down.”

He felt their blood mingle, the flow of familiar Lucis Caelum magic tying them together. It was a different spark. Regis’ magic was electrifying, much like his favorite spell. It always felt like a tall mountain, strong and steady. Noctis’ magic was softer, all encompassing, like being surrounded by water on all sides.

“Your oath is heard and accepted,” Noctis said.

Then he summoned a potion, cracking it over their bleeding palms, skin knitted back together.

Noctis grinned. “Well Marshal, try summoning a weapon.”

Cor snorted, but with a flick of his wrist, he pulled Noctis’ Engine Blade from off the table and into his hand.

“You’re stuck with me,” Noctis said with a touch of glee.

“Brat,” Cor said fondly. “Now let’s finish this up and get you to bed.”

-.-.-

Two days later, Noctis looked down the path leading up to the lighthouse.

“No Gladio yet,” Cor said, coming to stand by him.

Noctis closed his eyes and steeled his heart. He had to do this. Gladio would be fine. Luna was in trouble with Niflheim closing in. Luna was more important here.

“Okay, let’s go,” Noctis said, turning to look out at the ocean.

Altissia here they come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where this came from lmao. I just wanted to know what would happen if Cor had gone with the boys to Vesperpool and then this whole AU was born. So what sort of butterfly wings will Cor bring? I foresee Altissia going very differently. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


End file.
